oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevermore
Nevermore is the capital city of the Imperial Caylixian Empire, and serves as the seat of their governmental power. History Nevermore was originally preceded by the city of Caylixia, on Oustomia. However, due to mounting tensions from the cities of An'doril 'and 'Haven, the Imperial Caylixian Empire had decided to leave for Shengming de Yaolan 'the moment it was discovered to be habitable. Nevermore was founded as the Capital of the Empire by 'Tae'lana Thyrilestil on Calistril the 6th, Year 1002. It was formed from the ideals of people who wished to leave Oustomia for better, more fruitful land, as well as being away from the harsh laws and trade embargoes put on Caylixia by nations such as Haven. On Lamashan the 16th, Year 1002, a rush of magic came from the Imperial Palace and then it began to snow excessively, with no signs of stopping, as well as the temperature dropping significantly. The land was thrust into an eternal winter. Geography Nevermore is located on a rather large island, now named the 'Isle of Caylixia', which is connected to the mainland via a large, 1.5 mile long bridge heavily protected by the citizens of Garm. But otherwise, individuals can easily enter via sea. The Imperial Caylixian Empire, and Nevermore itself, are incredibly cold and snowy. There is almost always a light blanket of snow on the ground and on the roofs of buildings, with many individuals bundled up. Despite that, Caylixians and other individuals seem to have adapted well, and in particular, the city is well loved by Halmarians of the Kingdom of Halmar, from Sigmundarakr, even if it is a bit lawful for their tastes. Inhabitants The people of Nevermore, and the Empire itself, are wide and varied, but mostly lean towards a large human population, with the next largest population being Northern Orcs, and Goblins. Then there are the Black Orcs and Minotaur, the most monstrous of the people, dedicated to Tae'lana's cause due to the debts they owe her for what she has done for them. However, the largest population is the Undead, if only because of the mindless Undead that dwell within the outskirts of the city, and in large warehouses for their work. Empress Tae'lana utilizes the Undead heavily, to do work that normal, living beings do not wish to do, and make it easier for her people. Military The Imperial Military is a well disciplined, well organized army made up of the best and brightest individuals within the Empire. Although it is only a small force right now, it is rapidly growing into a genuinely powerful army. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion in the Empire is focused around worship of the Raven Queen, although other deities are also freely allowed within the nation - even those that directly oppose the Raven Queen. Magic Magic is used extremely often within the Empire. All kinds of magic, with healing magic and necromancy being the most often used forms of magic. The Priestesses of the Raven Queen provide healing, curing, disease removal and other forms of healing for the people of the Empire. Perhaps the most controversial form of magic within the Empire is the use of Undead. Citizens of the Empire are allowed to sign a document that submits their corpse to the Empire to be used as they please; they are aware that this can be used for Undead. However, the individuals who sign these documents are awarded, and when they die, their family continues to receive a small wage as payment for usage of the body if it is used for Undead. In most cases, the Undead are used to do jobs that normal people would find unsavory, or overly dangerous - always providing for the people of the Empire, even after death. Technology Technology is used excessively within the Empire, along with Magic. In some cases, it blends together in miraculous ways. However, considering the Empress' own abilities towards magic and technology, particularly impressive tinkers, creators and other crafters are often given funds from the Empire to continue their work under Governmental Supervision and funding. Category:Sheng Cities Category:Cities